Random Caskett prompts
by crc2023
Summary: Random ficlets based on prompts. Any suggestions? Let me know. First fanfic. Rated T for now. May venture into M territory in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I wish.

Prompt: Embarrassing way for Alexis to find out Kate is pregnant.

Richard Castle walked out of his en suite where his wife was blow-drying her hair after their morning tryst in the shower. He knew that Kate Beckett liked to have sex, but he didn't realize how much a pregnant Kate Beckett would love sex. They had found out four weeks ago that she was pregnant, and had decided that they would wait until she was in her second trimester before they told anyone, and now that she was officially in her second trimester they were having dinner at the loft that night with Jim, Alexis, and Martha. He had tried to call Alexis last night to fill her in on the details for the dinner but had missed her, and now that he was thinking about it he hoped everything was ok. Although he's sure she just had a long day and was out with Max, her boyfriend of a couple months.

He still couldn't get over the fact that his wife was having his baby. It was everything he could ever dream of, and more. He hadn't felt this way when Meredith had told him she was pregnant, and now that he looks back on it it's probably because he wasn't actually in love with her, but he did get a wonderful daughter out of it, and for that he could never regret anything.

He walked out into the kitchen to start the coffee machine, Kate hated decaf coffee but it was the best he could offer her at the time, so she had to live with it. He was pulled from all his daydreaming at the sound of the loft door opening quietly.

He waited to see if it was Martha making one of her famous walks of shames but was more than delighted to see that it was his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Hey dad!" Alexis said as she walked through the door and saw him standing in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie! I tried to call you last night!"

"I know. It was just a really hectic day and we fell asleep really early, so I thought we would come by before you guys headed off to work to see what was up!"

"I understand. Well we were just going to try and work out some details for tonight. We figured dinner around 7, if that works for the two of you?"

"Yeah! That sounds great dad!"

"Would either of you like some coffee? Kate's just getting ready, I'm sure she'd love to see you before you have to head out!"

"Coffee sounds great!"

"How about you, Max?"

"Yes please, sir." Max replied. He was still getting used to the whole father of his girlfriend being a famous mystery writer and her stepmom being a badass, not to mention very pretty, homicide detective. Alexis always teased him about how he had a little crush on her stepmom, but he always played it off. Of course she was gorgeous, but he was perfectly happy with Alexis.

"Max, we've talked about this. Please call me Rick."

"Oh yes of course, si.. Rick."

They continued talking until they heard the blow dryer turn off, which meant Kate would be out soon. They were pulled from their conversation when they heard her yell from the bedroom.

"Castle! Where are my stretchy work pants? You know those are the only ones that fit my since you and your stupid boy penis got me pregnant! Only you would have super powered sperm that could make it through not only a condom, but also birth control." Kate said walking out into the living room in just her bra and underwear, the black lacy ones that Rick liked so much. "Stupid boys and their stupid penises" she murmured before looking up to see what had Castle so quiet.

She was met with not just the one set of eyes that she was expecting, but three.

"Oh god!" Kate exclaimed as she tried to find something to cover up with. "Alexis! Max! I had no idea the two of you were here. I'm just gonna… go… get dressed… or something." She said sounding mortified.

Alexis looked like somebody who had just seen their stepmom half naked as she announced that she was pregnant. Max looked like he was half in shock, half in heaven. And Rick couldn't get the thought of Kate Beckett in her underwear out of his head.

"Uh, dad. Is there something I should know?"

"DAD!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Uh, surprise! You're going to be a big sister!" Castle said, with the biggest smile on his face.

"So that's what this dinner was about?"

"Yeah! We thought it would be good to get all of you together and tell you at once, but I guess Kate had other plans…"

Castle let all of this sink in with Alexis before he looked over at Max who was still staring at the spot that Kate had stopped in and looked up to see all three of them staring at her.

"Max, dude, not cool to imagine your girlfriend's stepmom…"

"Oh, sir. I'm.. sorry… I… uh it's just a lot to take in. You know… for Alexis that is… Me… I…I'm fine…"

"Yeah, you look fine." Alexis said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Alexis, I am so sorry. I had no idea you two were here." Kate said as she walked back into the kitchen in sweatpants and one of Rick's old t-shirts. "This is definitely not how I wanted you to find out. In fact I couldn't think of a worse way for you to find out. This is mortifying. And now i'm rambling, so i'm just gonna shut up."

"Kate, i'm so happy for you guys!" Alexis exclaimed as she got up from her stool to wrap Kate in a hug. "Of course there are better ways to find out your stepmom is pregnant than to hear her talking about super sperm, which by the way it's going to cost you both so much to pay for that therapy, but other than my boyfriend now imagining you in your underwear, this has been an amazing morning!"

"I'm so glad that you're ok with this!" Kate replied. Not knowing what else to say.

"Of course we'll pay for your therapy, pumpkin." Castle said with a smirk on his face. "And apparently we'll be having to pay for Max's too, because now I can't tell if he's still imagining Kate or if he's horrified too."

"Oh sir, Detective Beckett… congratulations!" Max said once he was pulled, once again, from his imagination.

"Max, I think now that you've seen my wife in her underwear you're warranted to call her Kate." Rick said as Kate smacked him on the arm. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Yeah, well don't say stupid things and I won't have to hit you! But Max seriously, it's just Kate. No formalities needed."

"Of course, Kate." Max said with a sheepish smile, not knowing how he was ever going to be able to look her in the eye again.

"Well as much fun as this has been, I think we're gonna head off. Have to get to class! Congratulations you guys. I'm so happy for you! And I'm gonna be a big sister! Wow!" Alexis said as she turned to Max and grabbed her jacket. "Come on lover boy, let's go before you start drooling over my stepmom."

"Yeah, uh, let's go. Congratulations… you know… on the baby… not on the whole super sperm or anything like that…"

"Really Max? You still can't even get a sentence out? You are never going to live this down." Alexis teased him as they walked out the door.

"Bye guys!" Rick and Kate both exclaimed as the door shut.

"Oh god, Castle. What have I done. I've probably just traumatized your daughter and her boyfriend for life!"

"Please, did you see that boy's face? I'm pretty sure you just made his year! And Alexis will be fine. It's not like she hasn't seen you in a swimsuit before. Plus now she knows and that will take off some of the pressure for tonight! Now please tell me you still have on that pair of underwear and that bra."

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well you won't for much longer" Castle said as he pulled her back towards his bedroom with a smirk.


End file.
